Louis Charles de Montpensier
Louis Charles de Montpensier '''(1755 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and is the eldest son of Henri François, Duc de Montpensier and his wife, Anne Genevieve de Vendome. Reign of Louis XI '''Childhood - Seigneur de Bourbon Louis Charles de Montpensier was born on the 12th of August, 1758, to Henri François, who was then Duc de Bourbon and heir apparent to House Montpensier, as well as his wife, Anne Genevieve de Vendome. It was a particularly difficult labour, but in the end both mother and child were healthy and well. The House celebrated for the birth, as his birth further cemented the house's line of succession. Louis received a favourable upbringing, being excellently educated by a hired tutor, Seigneur Antoine Louis de Roussillon. He was eventually baptized at age four, and named Louis Charles de Montpensier. When he was 9, his grandfather, Duc Philippe de Montpensier, passed away after suffering from tuberculosis for many months. The whole house was hit hard by the loss, as the Duc had been known as the main figure in restoring their reputations and the reputation of the house as a whole. Now, Louis' father, Henri François, became Duc de Montpensier, making Louis the Duc de Bourbon. Louis continued his education without delay, as his father was determined that his son's education would not be interrupted for any reason. As Duc de Bourbon, however, his education was more comprehensive on noble politics as he was destined to some day rule the house. 1774 - 1786 - Very Tragic Period in his Life On the 6th of July, Francois Henri was born to Louis and his wife. He was the first son to be born to Louis and his wife. Later that year on the 20th of December, his dear loving mother died and on the 29th of April, his sister Marie Therese died. They both died of Pleurisy. 2 years later he had a set of twins who both died a month later. In 1782 his heiress and first child died of a heart failure. 2 years later in 1784 his then heiress and second daughter died, leaving his last surviving child Francois his heir. 1786 -1791 - Early Dementia On the 7th ofMarch 1786, Louis started to show signs of Early Dementia. As the years went on his symptoms got worst. In 1788, his last surviving child and his first son died, leaving louis' brother as his heir. 1791-1801 - Later Stages of Alzheimers Louis' Dementia got really bad at the age of 45 in 1791, his father sent him to live in Saint-Francois. He started to forget the death of his children, siblings and even the death of his own mother. In 1795 he could no longer remember anyone of his family and did not know where he was. On the 3rd January 1801, his father died with Alzheimer, leaving Louis' brother as regent. 1801-1803 - Duc d'Auvergne and Death On the 2nd of December 1803, Louis died after suffering 2 years of not being able to remember anything and hardly being able to do things on his own. Most of the remaining staff quit becomes of his mood swings and him refusing to cooperate. He would scream at the staff, he grew very violent with staff who tried to help him with his everyday activities and he called a couple of them: "Incompetent Baffoons." The remaining staff were happy when he died and his brother became the new Duc d'Auvergne. wip Issues * Anne Sophie, Baroness d'Aurillac - (13th September 1767 - 3rd August 1782) * Marie Genevieve, Mademoiselle de Bourbon - ( 22th February 1772 - 16th January 1784) * Francois Henri, Monsieur de Bourbon - (8th June 1774 - 6th June 1788) * Marie Gabrielle, Mademoiselle de Bourbon - (9th April 1776 - 6th May 1776) * Francois-Louis, Monsieur de Bourbon - (9th April 1776 - 4th May 1776) Category:1700s births Category:House Montpensier Category:Grandelumierian Nobility